Dawn Harrison
Dawn Harrison has been a member of the Emmerdale writing team since 2011, penning 128 'episodes. She has previously contributed scripts for ''Doctors, Tracy Beaker Returns and The Bill. Episodes Written by Dawn Harrison 2010s '''2011 (10 episodes) *Episode 5834 (3rd February 2011) *Episode 5857 (2nd March 2011) *Episode 5882 (31st March 2011) *Episode 5916 (10th May 2011) *Episode 5973 (15th July 2011) *Episode 6015 (2nd September 2011) *Episode 6033 (23rd September 2011) *Episode 6055 (18th October 2011) *Episode 6082 (17th November 2011) *Episode 6114 (23rd December 2011) '2012 (13 episodes)' *Episode 6130 (10th January 2012) *Episode 6159 (13th February 2012) *Episode 6189 (19th March 2012) *Episode 6224 (27th April 2012) *Episode 6244 (22nd May 2012) *Episode 6282 (6th July 2012) *Episode 6297 (23rd July 2012) *Episode 6329 (29th August 2012) *Episode 6366 (11th October 2012) *Episode 6393 (9th November 2012) *Episode 6394 (12th November 2012) *Episode 6411 (30th November 2012) *Episode 6434 (27th December 2012) '2013 (15 episodes)' *Episode 6468/6469 (5th February 2013) *Episode 6488 (28th February 2013) *Episode 6489 (28th February 2013) *Episode 6500/6501 (14th March 2013) (co-written with Sarah Bagshaw) *Episode 6539 (29th April 2013) *Episode 6540 (30th April 2013) *Episode 6549 (9th May 2013) *Episode 6575 (10th June 2013) *Episode 6600 (9th July 2013) *Episode 6623 (5th August 2013) *Episode 6665 (23rd September 2013) *Episode 6685 (15th October 2013) *Episode 6706 (7th November 2013) *Episode 6707 (7th November 2013) *Episode 6730 (4th December 2013) '2014 (17 episodes)' *Episode 6756 (2nd January 2014) *Episode 6757 (2nd January 2014) *Episode 6792 (13th February 2014) *Episode 6793 (13th February 2014) *Episode 6818 (14th March 2014) *Episode 6828 (27th March 2014) *Episode 6829 (27th March 2014) *Episode 6864 (8th May 2014) *Episode 6865 (8th May 2014) *Episode 6892 (11th June 2014) *Episode 6906 (4th July 2014) *Episode 6954 (25th August 2014) *Episode 6992/6993 (7th October 2014) *Episode 7022 (11th November 2014) *Episode 7035 (26th November 2014) *Episode 7050 (11th December 2014) *Episode 7051 (11th December 2014) '2015 (12 episodes)' *Episode 7074 (8th January 2015) *Episode 7105 (12th February 2015) *Episode 7125 (9th March 2015) *Episode 7146/7147 (2nd April 2015) *Episode 7179 (11th May 2015) *Episode 7206 (11th June 2015) *Episode 7234 (14th July 2015) *Episode 7251 (3rd August 2015) *Episode 7289 (11th September 2015) *Episode 7300 (24th September 2015) *Episode 7347 (18th November 2015) *Episode 7369 (11th December 2015) '2016 (14 episodes)' *Episode 7392 (7th January 2016) *Episode 7393 (7th January 2016) *Episode 7409 (27th January 2016) *Episode 7452 (17th March 2016) *Episode 7453 (17th March 2016) *Episode 7461 (28th March 2016) *Episode 7490 (29th April 2016) *Episode 7515/7516 (31st May 2016) (co-written with Caroline Mitchell) *Episode 7543 (1st July 2016) *Episode 7571 (29th July 2016) *Episode 7597/7598 (25th August 2016) (co-written with Jo Summerscales) *Episode 7629 (29th September 2016) *Episode 7650 (25th October 2016) *Episode 7675 (23rd November 2016) '2017 (14 episodes)' *Episode 7712 (3rd January 2017) *Episode 7735 (30th January 2017) *Episode 7756/7757 (23rd February 2017) *Episode 7783 (27th March 2017) *Episode 7804 (20th April 2017) *Episode 7805 (20th April 2017) *Episode 7823 (11th May 2017) *Episode 7865 (3rd July 2017) *Episode 7878 (14th July 2017) *Episode 7915 (22nd August 2017) *Episode 7947 (27th September 2017) *Episode 7950 (29th September 2017) *Episode 7987 (13th November 2017) *Episode 8005 (4th December 2017) '2018 (17 episodes)' *Episode 8035 (4th January 2018) *Episode 8062/8063 (6th February 2018) *Episode 8085 (2nd March 2018) *Episode 8105 (26th March 2018) *Episode 8145 (10th May 2018) *Episode 8146 (10th May 2018) *Episode 8163 (30th May 2018) *Episode 8182/8183 (21st June 2018) *Episode 8210 (23rd July 2018) *Episode 8236 (20th August 2018) *Episode 8255/8256 (11th September 2018) *Episode 8286 (15th October 2018) *Episode 8287 (16th October 2018) *Episode 8310 (12th November 2018) *Episode 8311 (13th November 2018) *Episode 8337 (13th December 2018) *Episode 8338 (13th December 2018) '2019 (14 episodes)' *Episode 8387 (7th February 2019) *Episode 8388 (7th February 2019) *Episode 8402 (25th February 2019) *Episode 8424 (21st March 2019) *Episode 8471 (9th May 2019) *Episode 8472 (9th May 2019) *Episode 8479 (16th May 2019) *Episode 8511 (20th June 2019) *Episode 8540 (18th July 2019) *Episode 8574 (22nd August 2019) *Episode 8575 (22nd August 2019) *Episode 8605 (27th September 2019) *Episode 8625/8626 (22nd October 2019) *Episode 8648 (13th November 2019) *Episode 8682 (20th December 2019) 2010s '2020 (1 episode)' *Episode 8714 (24th January 2020) Category:Emmerdale writers